ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Moor
Caroline Moor is a human agent who works in the Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division. She is partnered with Veralyn Amberwing and is the PPC avatar of written by KittyNoodles. Agent Profile Appearance Caroline Moor stands at 5'4" and has peach-colored skin, blue-green eyes, and wavy brown hair. She tends towards darker clothes as a rule, and possesses nothing but t-shirts, sweaters, jeans, and a pair of beaten, brown boots that badly need to be replaced. She rarely styles her hair due to the fact that her sensitive scalp makes brushing the stuff out every morning painful enough. Personality Caroline's personality is a bit polar; some days she is hyper and cheerful and causing all sorts of chaos (usually as someone else's designated partner-in-crime), and some days she is calm to the point of absolute sluggishness. This switch in energy tends to occur overnight, which makes one wonder if it's just her way of taking a breather. A more constant part of her personality is Caroline's desire to avoid conflict as much as she possibly can, whether it means backing down against stronger personalities or refusing to take part in an already heated discussion. However, she is fiercely protective of anything and anyone she loves or respects (this includes but is not limited to her Lust Objects, Favorites, fandoms, friends, and relatives) and will pick a fight in order to defend them. Caroline possesses a bit of a maternal edge concerning rough-and-tumble characters such as Rainbow Dash, and is prone to fits of sympathetic crying or cheering concerning the (mis)adventures of such characters. She is typically quick to jump to the defense of characters or fandoms she perceives to be unfairly disliked, and is a very loud proponent of the underdog. For some reason, she appears to be under the impression that pudding is evil. This is made even stranger by her love of chocolate pudding. It should also be noted that Caroline will squeal loudly if she is poked in the sides, and is terribly shy about her singing voice, the quality of which is unknown. Agent History Pre-PPC Caroline Moor was born and raised in Ukiah, California. She attended a Catholic school from kindergarten to seventh grade; a charter school for eighth grade; and Ukiah High School for the duration of her high school career. Due to her tendency to doodle in class and place homework behind "outside reading" and writing short stories, she usually received poor grades for classes she would otherwise have excelled in and came close to flunking her math and science classes on several occasions. She first discovered the PPC in the summer of 2009, but would not seriously consider joining until 2012, following a fruitless two-year job hunt and the sudden crash-landing appearance of Veralyn Amberwing and Firebrand in Caroline's kitchen (and on top of Caroline). While helping Veralyn treat her wounds and helping her through a crash-course in the English language, Caroline discovered that Veralyn had been the unfortunate victim of an anti-sin'dorei writer, and had only managed to avoid dying due to the plothole opened up by her uncanonical age. This decided matters for Caroline, and once Veralyn and Firebrand were healthy enough to follow her, she went to the PPC seeking work and indirect revenge. DMS Caroline was immediately given a job in the Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division, and was partnered with Veralyn Amberwing on the grounds that Veralyn would probably need some looking after until she grew used to the insanity that is the PPC. Mission Logs Home: RC #16 Partnered with Veralyn * [http://kittynoodles.dreamwidth.org/323.html Prelude: "You Again‽"] ** In which Caroline and Veralyn reunite after finding their way to the PPC. * "Lightning Strikes," Part One, Part Two (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with Agent Kilroy Vincentus (DMS) ** In which Caroline and Veralyn discover the drawbacks to becoming four-legged and Caroline loses her temper mid-mission. ** Original fic: "Rainbow Factory" by Aurora Dawn * Interlude #1: "With All Great Things..." ** In which Caroline learns that Veralyn totally does not have a crush on a certain Regent Lord, and will prove it by pounding anyone who teases her about it. * "Unholy Lich-Bunnies, Arthas!" (World of Warcraft) ** In which Caroline is given a poison joke beard with bells. ** Original fic: "A Death Knight Story" by Ellipsis Flood * "ShadowClan is not Amused", Part One (Warriors), with Agents Gilbert Beckett and Fiona Darcy (DF) ** In which Caroline manages to be useful while Veralyn is away. ** Original fic: "deputy's heart" by Sterlingstar Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues